halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tsavo Highway (level)/Walkthrough
Mount Up. Get to Voi Starting weapons Overview This is a walkthrough for the Tsavo Highway It is written for play at Legendary Difficulty, with notes for lower difficulties. For this mission your goal is to reach the city of Voi by crossing Tsavo Highway. Your starting weapons for this mission from the menu are the BR55HB Battle Rifle and the MA5C Assault Rifle. __TOC__ Full Contact Safari (Warning: Hitchhikers May Have Jet Packs) As you start this mission be aware that although this is a "vehicle" mission, you will be spending a lot of time outside your vehicle. Head to the left side of the room and through the hall into the room with the intact Warthogs. You will have a choice of the Turret Warthog or the Troop Transport Warthog. Pick one of the Warthogs; on higher difficulties you may want the Troop Transport instead because enemies will play smarter and be more dangerous, and all the firepower you can get can be helpful. Lower difficulties should grab the standard Warthog instead as enemies are weaker and casualties are often rare on such difficulty levels. Proceed towards the exit of the base where you will find a lone Marine fighting off a small squad of Jackals and Grunts. Help the Marine out by killing them, then get off your Warthog to grab some Plasma Grenades. Move up to find a crashed Phantom, guarded by a Brute and his Grunt lackeys. Three standard Jackals are walking down the hill towards the Warthog as reinforcements, and should be cleared easily. Move up until you find a collapsed lookout tower where two Beam Rifle-using Jackals are idling about. Kill the two, and if you grabbed the turret Warthog have the "shotgun" passenger out and swap his weapon for a Beam Rifle. Grab one yourself before leaving. Another lookout tower, this time intact, is ahead and has one lone Beam Rifle Jackal. Clear him out then proceed to the crashed Phantom, guarded by another squad consisting of a Brute and some Grunts, three of them on Plasma Cannons. On Easy and Normal, the Brute will be using a Brute Shot; however on Heroic and Legendary he will carry a Fuel Rod Cannon instead, so try splattering him before he destroys your accompanying Warthog. After that skirmish, you will find a dam. Keep your Warthog above the ledge, and hop on the top. The dam is relatively a breeze on Easy and Normal, as there are only Brutes and Grunts wandering around. However, on Heroic and Legendary, Shade turrets and four Beam Rifle-using Jackals are around the dam, two on the dam walls and one each on the two lookout towers. In addition, there is another small group at the end of the dam. Take out the Jackal on the lookout tower across the Warthog, then get rid of the patrol coming close to your Warthog. After the patrol is taken out, move the Warthog down and keep it there, or let your passenger drive it. The Warthog should serve as a fine distraction against the Jackals, so take them out with your Beam Rifle with precise shots to the head. Wipe off any remaining stragglers, and grab a new Beam Rifle before proceeding. Move the Warthog to the outpost where a Chopper will shred the Warthog to pieces. Move your Warthog in so they can start firing on them. First, clear out the captain on top of one of the buildings, then park your Warthog in a location where it can provide supporting fire without being a center of attraction. Clear out all units carefully, sniping the Chopper drivers. On Heroic and Legendary, the Brutes on the lookout towers will have Beam Rifles instead, and a War Chieftain will be present with a Fuel Rod Gun. Avoid the Choppers at all cost, since a simple acceleration by them can easily destroy your Warthog; instead, try to snipe them with Beam Rifle shots. Approach the barrier then move back as Drones will pass through and attack. Clear them, then destroy the generator to allow your allies should there be any left through. You should grab a Chopper before going. The Broken Path (Brutes and Choppers) Bring up your Beam Rifle, run forward and hop up onto the overturned Transport Hog. A Brute captain with two Grunts are fighting a lone marine; assist the marine by killing them. Deal with the Brute pack, watching the Grunts on the hillside to the left as they will most likely throw grenades especially on higher difficulties and if the Catch skull is activated and kill the player. Try to sneak up on the Fuel Rod-wielding captain and assassinate him, then get rid of any stragglers. Once all initial enemies are cleared, you and your remaining marines if there are any are tasked to hold the location for heavy armor assistance. *Method 1 (Holdout) - The player will hold out against a counterattack with a single Phantom dropping in a war pack. On Heroic and Legendary, a second Phantom appear once most of the first pack is killed, being exactly the same as the first one. Regardless of difficulty, the pack(s) are led by a single War Chieftain wielding a Fuel Rod Gun. The packs also consist of infantry, officer and jet pack-using Brutes. It's recommended to have any remaining Marines equipped with Fuel Rod Guns, as they'll focus on the Phantoms when they appear and destroy it quickly. Usually if the Phantom is destroyed, the wreckage will still stay, often resulting in the War Chieftain and a few Brutes not attempting to move up. *Method 2 (Ambush) - Upon being notified of the first wave approaching, a Wraith will move into position in a small area near your current location. Until the second war pack is sufficiently depleted, this Wraith will not move into the hillside, though it will fire on you if provoked early. Snipe the turret operator out of the Wraith, then board and hijack it for your own use. WARNING - upon killing the Wraith's driver, the Pelicans will come in and drop Marines and a Warthog, and if you need them, the war packs might kill them before you can do anything. Regardless of the method taken, it's recommended to leave the Wraith intact, as it makes the upcoming area extremely easy. Move up, taking note of several Choppers and a deployable lookout tower in the area ahead. On Heroic and Legendary, there will be several Shade turrets in the area. On easier difficulties, a single shot destroys the Chopper, but will require two on higher ones. Upon clearing the area, go into the small side tunnel to find two Brutes and Choppers. Usually if you open fire on them, the Brutes will not attempt to board their Choppers, making them extremely easy to kill. Grab the Fuel Rod Gun from a dead Brute nearby and look across. There will be two Wraiths; one in front of you, and another in the bend of the road. You can fire on these if you want, but they'll retaliate back upon being fired on. Move across the chasm, and Choppers will be deployed by Phantoms to hunt you and your Marines down. As before, do not get surrounded by multiple Choppers, or you will die - while they can't shred a Wraith, their projectiles can deal a considerable amount of damage on higher difficulties. On Easy and Normal, you'll only have to destroy a few Choppers and two Wraiths; on Heroic and Legendary, you'll have to deal with more Choppers and an additional Wraith. Once all the Choppers are cleared, move up the hill, clearing out any Shade turrets and the Wraiths if they haven't been dealt with yet. If you haven't hijacked the Wraith from before, do it now. You will approach the Brute blockcade around Voi. Use the Wraith's mortar to tear them to pieces, and use it's boost to knock away the Covenant's version of the roadblock. Keep moving away the roadblocks with the Wraith until you get past them. With the Wraith, start sending plasma mortar blasts onto the unsuspecting pack guarding the barrier, targeting the War Chieftain (who wields a plasma cannon) first if you see him. Once all enemies are destroyed, disembark and destroy the power generator. Alternate Walkthrough This is an alternate method for Tsavo Highway. It relies heavily on your ability to drive and protect your Marines, but if successful will shorten the time to complete this mission considerably. Follow the directions for the first part of the mission above. Proceed cautiously to ensure Marine survival. Your Transport Warthog holds four Marines. Each time you encounter a Fuel Rod Gun give it to one of the Marines in your Warthog. This should mean that by the time you reach Rally Point Alpha, three of your four Marines will have Fuel Rod Guns. Give the fourth Marine a Beam Rifle for some assistance at Range. You should have a Beam Rifle and Battle Rifle. Your Marines will follow you to the other side and between three Fuel Rod Guns and two Beam Rifles, you will make short work of the first wave of enemies that appear and you probably won't lose any Marines. Grab the fourth Fuel Rod Gun and give it to the last Marine who doesn't have one before the next wave drops in. You will probably lose Marines here, but don't worry too much, with accurate fire you're going to trade 3-1 or 4-1 with the Brutes. Again, with accurate fire from you and your Battle Rifle, you should be able to pick off stragglers, the Fuel Rod Armed Marines will blow off their Power Armor, allowing you to put a round in the Brutes' heads at a distance, ending the threat quickly. Once you've cleaned out these waves, load up the transport Warthog that gets dropped with Fuel Rod Marines (There are more than enough to go around) so your Warthog is a tank on wheels. Grab the Sniper Rifle. Proceed into the next section circling left to get the drop on the Brutes with Beam Rifles. Grab a Beam Rifle. Then go forward, through the tunnel to the next section, run over the Brutes, then drive forward over the edge, sweep back and forth, letting your Marines hammer the Brute Choppers with their Fuel Rods, then move on to the Wraiths. If you're quick enough you can dodge the incoming fire and let your Marines kill each Wraith with two or three volleys. Proceed forward and again let your Marines clear the first blockade. Stop when you crest the hill and can see down to the final barricade. Use your Sniper Rifle and Beam Rifle to kill until you're out of Ammo, then drive in and let your Marines slaughter anything that remains alive. Blow the Shield Generator. Legendary Notes *Your Warthog is a grenade and Fuel Rod Magnet. If you can't drive more than a few lengths without braking or turning, get out. You stand a better chance of survival on foot than in a vehicle. *There are plenty of ranged weapons available, and you have big spaces. Use Carbines and Battle Rifles to their fullest to keep you and your Marines alive. *Your Marines are better off with Battle Rifles than Beam Rifles. They will have a higher rate of fire with no real drop in accuracy. Of course if you could load them all with Fuel Rod Guns, so much the better. *If you can hijack a Wraith, this level is a walk in the park. *Don't ever stand still. *If you're not having success with vehicles, walk. It may take a long time, but it's almost easier than hopping in and out of the Warthogs all the time. *Sniper Rifles and Beam Rifles are few and far between, make the most out of the ammo you have and don't use it when a Battle Rifle or Carbine will do. *Vehicles are not good cover. Brute Shots and Fuel Rod Guns can shove them and kill you and Choppers can ram them and kill you. Use cover that cannot be moved or destroyed. *Getting close or under the Deployable lookout towers quickly prevents the Snipers from having a shot and lets you destroy them and kill the occupants without taking fire. *Automatic weapons are not suggested. The farther you are, the better. General Notes *Your marines are deadly and accurate, at lower difficulties you can also count on them lasting longer, so drive more and let them shoot anything that moves. *This is a good level to practice hijacking on. *On lower difficulties grab a Brute Chopper and practice driving it. You'll find it almost as easy to drive as a Ghost, although it is less manuverable. Try using it on long-range skirmishes and ramming, although this is not advised on this chapter because there are no Ghosts in this chapter. *Playing this mission on Heroic or Legendary will give you Flight Body Armor. Achievement Notes We're in for Some Chop: Towards the start of the level, you will get to the area with two Choppers and the first shield door. As you enter this area, towards the right will be a few small huts. Inside these are trip mines, which are pretty much the only type of equipment capable of getting the achievement. Go out to the Choppers, and get one to follow you. As its coming towards you, throw down the trip mine in front of it, and it should blow it to smithereens. It may help to damage it with your weapon as well so that it has no chance of surviving the explosion. Debriefing New Vehicles: '''Warthog, Brute Chopper, Wraith '''New Equipment: Trip Mine New Weapon: Fuel Rod Cannon, Shade Cavalier Achievement Milestone: '''15,000 points. '''Recommended Multiplier: 4+ Tough Luck, Fog, and Famine Skulls. TIME BONUS 0-15 min - 3x 15-20 min - 2.5x 20-25 min - 2x 25-30 min - 1.5x Videos File:MCC_Halo_3_Heroic_Walkthrough_-_Mission_04_Tsavo_Highway Category:Halo 3 Category:Walkthroughs